Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo Papá
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: Una historia dedicada a Charlie y Carlisle
1. Feliz Navidad Papá

**Feliz Navidad Papá**

La celebración de navidad no era una de las preferidas de Charlie Swan malos recuerdos acudían a él, toda su casa estaba decorada. Desde dos años atrás su casa albergaba a mas de diez personas, solo por una razón el seguía en pie y solo por esa razón el celebraba.

Su hermosa razón de cabellos caoba y enormes ojos chocolate se acerco y lo beso.

_**Veinticinco años atrás**_

_Charlie veía el reloj y deseaba salir de ahí "Quiero estar en casa" grito en su interior, entendía que ese contrato era importante para que su empresa siguiera creciendo pero odiaba trabajar el día previo a navidad, hoy sería noche buena y le gustaba estar con Renée preparando todo, aunque en realidad solo andaba detrás de ella._

_Su Renée estaba preparando una fiesta en grande pero él era el encargado de la sorpresa de Navidad ese año Santa tenia que aparecer con todo y los renos._

_Su Bella apenas tenia tres meses pero Carlisle su amigo llevaría a su pequeño de dos años, no pudo evitar sonreír, no después de lo ocurrido en la navidad del año pasado. _

_-Señores creo que tenemos que dejar esto, ustedes tienen familia y la mía me esta esperando- se levanto y tomo su portafolio -Feliz Navidad _

_Apresuro su paso aun tenia que pasar por los regalos de sus dos mujeres, a su hermosa esposa le regalaría una pulsera con las iniciales de los tres y a su nena le regalaría una muñeca de trapo que mando hacer especialmente para ella, -un mini retrato de Renée hasta su vestido era una replica del que ella uso para su primera cita- esperaba su nena disfrutara del regalo._

_Cuando giro en la esquina una escena terrorífica lo recibió patrullas, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos tapaban el paso a su casa, el auto no se detuvo del todo cuando él ya estaba abajo y corriendo al cerco._

_-Señor no puede pasar- le dijo un policía_

_-Esa es mi casa ¿Qué paso? Mi familia estaba dentro- empujo a los dos policías que intentaron detenerlo _

_-Señor no puede pasar entorpecería la labor- dijo un tercero_

_-Necesito saber donde esta mi familia ¿Qué paso?- "Dios por favor que no los haya pasado nada"_

_-Hay tres personas que salieron del la casa- Charlie respiro y siguió al oficial. -Estas son las tres personas- todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio a Seth, Sue y Harry _

_-¿Dónde esta mi esposa y mi hija?- les grito, los tres estaban siendo atendidos por paramédicos y ninguno levanto la vista, giro hacía la casa y nadie lo puedo detener._

_-Renée, Bella- grito desesperado dirigiéndose a la casa en llamas, un bombero lo detuvo -Por favor, por favor deje que entre mi hija y mi esposa están dentro- forcejeo, grito y lloró -No, Renée, Bella- entre tres policías y dos bomberos lo detenían pero el seguía gritando en espera que le respondieran _

_-Señor lo sentimos- dijo un bombero -encontramos a otra persona, una mujer, ella esta muerta_

_-No- un grito agónico retumbo en aquel lugar. Se dejo caer al suelo suplicando por que eso fuera una pesadilla_

_-Y la niña- pregunto Sue el ama de llaves, él levanto la cabeza esperando una respuesta _

_-No había nadie mas- respondió el bombero, en ese momento un llanto hizo que Charlie se levantara como resorte del suelo, no supo como pero llego a él._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la mujer, el no sabía nada su corazón estaba desgarrado pero ese pequeño llanto lo ayudo a medio reaccionar_

_-Señora Esme, gracias a los cielos- oyó a Sue hablar con Esme pero a él no le importaba, acaba de perder a su alma gemela, su hermosa esposa y creyó que también la había perdido a ella a su Bella, la abrazo con mas fuerza._

_**Veinte años atrás **_

_Odiaba ese lugar pero su niña le había pedido ir y lo que ella deseara se cumplía, excepto decorar para navidad, el incendio que se llevó a su Renée fue provocado por una serie de luces defectuosa, no quería que nada así volviera a pasar por eso no decoraba, sabía que privaba a su nena de esos momentos pero prefería tenerla con él para siempre que por un descuido pederla. Tampoco es que no celebrara la navidad ya que cada año iba a casa de los Cullen y Esme dejaba que su nena la ayudara con la decoración._

_-Papi clees que a mami le guste -se puso a la altura de su nena_

_-Amor estoy seguro que mami las amara -beso su frente -Son unas flores hermosas_

_-Con este fio se van a modid -sonrío, a un le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras _

_-Mañana traeremos más -la pequeña se emociono_

_La vio acercarse a la tumba de su Renée en el epitafio solo decía "En nuestro corazón por siempre" esas palabras eran las indicadas, el también se acerco y como cada año le platico a Renée sobre los avances de su niña y como cada año le prometía que la cuidaría._

_-Papi amonos por que Eddie dijo que los dos pondiamos la estella_

_-Vamos entonces que el árbol no se vera bonito sin la estrella_

_Su pequeña de cinco años tomo su mano para salir de ese lugar, el panteón, donde los restos mortales de su Renée descansaban. _

_**Diez años atrás **_

_Por primera vez veía su casa con los adornos que juro jamás poner, Bella dirigía a Sue y Seth, la casa estaba llena de luces y él temblaba solo de pensar que una de ellas fallará._

_Pero su hija adolescente lo había exigido, por que ese año algunas de sus amigas pasarían las vacaciones y la navidad con ella. _

_-Papi -la vio colgada de una escalera y corrió a socorrerla _

_-Aquí estoy amor -la sostuvo en brazos -Bella deja de colgarte de las paredes como si fueras una arañita_

_-Papi tiene que estar hermoso, recuerda que Rose y Alice van a venir -le dio un beso y salio corriendo a otro lugar de la casa_

_Como siempre pasaba que su niña lo besaba el sonreía como tonto, él no volvió a pensar en otra mujer sencillamente por que ninguna se comparaba con la madre de su bebe, por que no importaba cuantos años tuviera Bella siempre sería su bebe, esto le recordó a Edward el hijo de sus mejores amigos y pretendiente de su Bella._

_-Señor -se encontraba tan distraído que no había oído a Sue_

_-¿Qué pasa Sue?_

_-Edward busca a Bella pero no se donde esta_

_-Dile a Edward que pase y busca a Bella_

_La mujer salio y el como macho sobre protector que era decidió que tenia que poner las cosas en claro con Edward y si se espantaba pues no era digno de Bella._

_-Hola Padrino -él chico se acerco a él a darle la mano _

_-Hola Ed, Bella viene en un momento esta eufórica decorando la casa_

_-Por eso vengo, me ha llamado para que la ayude _

_-Ed -trato de pensar en las palabras, por que si lo pensaba mejor, si asustaba mucho al chico tendría a Esme pateándole el trasero_

_-Tienes algo que decirme padrino_

_-Tú estas interesado en Bella -afirmo no había duda sobre eso -Solo quiero que sepas que no me opongo pero te advierto que no dejare que nadie le haga daño, es lo único que tengo_

_-Yo -no sabía que decir _

_-Solo es una pequeña observación -antes de agregar más Bella apareció _

_-Por fin apareces te llame hace media hora -jalo el brazo de Edward- Vives a diez pasos _

_-Perdón pero mamá necesitaba ayuda también _

_Charlie lo vio desaparecer y suspiro, no era ciego y sabía que a Bella también le gustaba Edward, su bebe estaba creciendo_

_**Tres años atrás **_

_Todos estaban sentados en casa de los Cullen cenando, hablando y riendo, pero él notaba que lago iba a ocurrir Bella y Edward se daban miradas significativas no entendía de que hablaban en su lenguaje silencioso, pero planeaban algo. Si era lo que el suponía sería un momento feliz pero a la vez triste._

_-Familia tengo que decir algo -ahí iba pensó cuando Edward hablo_

_-¿Qué pasa cielo? -lo alentó Esme_

_-Bien -tomo la mano de Bella y se levanto -Padrino hace algunos años me dijiste que no te oponías a que intentara algo con Bella…_

_-Siempre que no le hicieras daño -termino la frase, recordando lo que paso hace años_

_-He cumplido mi palabra, por eso hoy te pido que nos des tu consentimiento para el siguiente paso que queremos dar._

_-Imagino que es, y les doy mi bendición solo recuerda que la advertencia sigue en pie -Edward asintió _

_-Bella y yo queremos decirles que nos vamos a casar -todas la personas ahí reunidas se levantaron a felicitarlos solo él y Carlisle esperaron _

_-Papi -Bella lo abrazo -Me voy a casar_

_-Lo se amor ya eres toda una mujer, estas por formar una familia -beso su frente -Solo promete que no te olvidaras de tu viejo padre_

_-Papi jamás podría olvidarme de ti eres parte de mi corazón. _

-Se que nunca te gusto esta celebración -Su nena lo abrazo

-No me gusta pero yo soy feliz si tu lo eres amor

-Papi quiero darte otro regalo -su nena amaba los regalos en la mañana de navidad

-Ya me diste uno cielo -La brazo mas fuerte y vio el reloj que le regalo

-Si pero se que este te gustara más, le dí lo mismo a Edward -él enarco una ceja

-Ya me dio curiosidad, dame mi regalo

-Papi vas a ser abuelo -abrazo mas fuerte a su nena, Navidad no era su fecha favorita por que perdió algo muy importante pero daba gracias de haber vivido esas veinticinco navidades con su ángel, un pedacito de Renée y él.

* * *

Bueno lo tenia pensando para ayer pero no pude subirlo espero les guste, serán dos capítulos dedicados a los padres de esta saga que no enamoro el próximo es sobre Carlisle.

"**Feliz Navidad" **atrasada por que ya casi acaba el día.

Any


	2. Feliz Año Nuevo Papá

Carlisle sonrió y tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su hijo como lo hacia cuando era un pequeño, era tan tonto pensar que no se podía ser más feliz; en su vida tuvo muchas veces ese sentimiento, cuando sus padres le regalaron su primer auto, cuando salio del instituto, o lo aceptaron en Harvard la mejor universidad de medicina, esos momentos carecieron de importancia cuando conoció a Esme Platt ese fue el mejor momento de su vida a la edad de veintidós años pero cuatro años después su boda con ella fue el mejor momento de su vida, por desgracia después de ese no creyó tener otro.

_Veintiséis años atrás_

_Carlisle veía su hermosa esposa derrumbarse de nuevo, ¿De que le servía ser doctor si no podía ayudarla? Pero él no podía derrumbarse, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, Esme necesitaba que el fuera fuerte._

_-Esme de verdad lo siento, es imposible- Alexander Mclean es el mejor ginecólogo del país, que él y tres especialistas más dijeran lo mismo terminaba con sus esperanzas_

_-Gracias por todo doctor -Esme se levanto y salio del consultorio sin esperarlo _

_-Ve con ella Carlisle te necesita -Solo pudo asentir a sus palabras y corrió a buscar a su esposa_

_Esme estaba sentada en una banca fuera del hospital, sabía que necesitaba un momento a solas y el trataría de dárselo pero hacía frío y tenían un vuelo que tomar a casa, llevaban varios meses en Massachusetts probando todo tipo de tratamientos de fertilización. Esa Navidad no les traería buenos recuerdos._

_-Cielo tenemos que volver a casa -se acerco a Esme_

_-Entenderé si quieres el divorcio -se detuvo como si una pared hubiera aparecido de la nada -Lamento que pasaras por esto_

_-No entiendo de que hablas -pero no se acerco más, sentía su cuerpo entumecido _

_-Se que tu sueño es tener hijos y yo no puedo dártelos, debes buscar una mujer sana -esas palabras fueron como un rayo atravesándolo _

_-Esme Anne Cullen no te atrevas a repetir esas palabras -termino de acercarse y la levanto de la banca tomándola por ambos brazos -No te atrevas a decir que mi amor por ti depende de los hijos, no lo menosprecies -ambos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos _

_-Amor lo siento, pero duele tanto -se abrazaron y lloraron juntos_

_El viaje de regreso a casa fue tenso y cansado, ambos pensando en lo que creían perdido, al llegar a casa fue peor. Esme había arreglado una habitación para su bebe, uno que no llegaría._

_Los dos se quedaron observando la habitación abrazados por horas hasta que el timbre los saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Deberías refrescarte yo abro- Esme asintió saliendo y él en una despedida de lo que no podría ser cerro la habitación hasta sus corazones sanaran y aceptaran que ese lugar nunca serviría para lo que estaba acondicionada. _

_Eran Renée y Charlie Swan sus vecinos desde el momento en que se mudaron se hicieron grandes amigos aun con la diferencia de edad._

_-¿Cómo les fue?- Renée fue la primera en entrar_

_-No somos aptos para tener hijos- Charlie lo abrazo y Renée subió las escaleras_

_-¿Cómo esta Esme?- hizo pasar a Charlie y lo invito a sentarse_

_-Mal, cuando salimos del consultorio me dijo que podía buscarme otra mujer -Suspiro, era bueno hablar con alguien -No se que hacer, claro que quiero hijos pero Esme a soñado con ello toda su vida, _

_-Deberían tomar vacaciones irse, olvidarse de todo _

_-Es buena idea necesitamos despejarnos _

_-También existe la adopción- asintió _

_-Lo se pero creo que es pronto para hablar de eso_

_-Recuerda que estamos para ustedes_

_Navidad llego y la pasaron en casa de los Swan, tanto él como Esme no querían gran festejo y sus amigos les prometieron una noche tranquila. Carlisle planeo un viaje en un crucero para el diez de enero, Esme le pidió visitar la tumba de sus padres antes, por eso se trasladaron a Chicago ahí recibirían el nuevo año._

_El hotel en el que se hospedaban realizo un festejo para recibir el año, Esme no quería festejos así que le pidió que recibieran el año solos. Carlisle recordó que la casa de los padres de Esme estaba sola, planeo una cena con ella._

_Frente la chimenea contaron las campanadas que anunciaban el nuevo año, ambos desearon que sus sufrimientos se acabarán y llegara felicidad a sus puertas, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó ambos se vieron, ¿quién podría ser? Un curioso._

_-Espera amor yo veré- Carlisle se asomo por la mirilla de la puerta -No se ve nadie_

_-Aléjate de la puerta puede ser un ladrón -susurro Esme un poco asustada_

_-Dudo que un ladrón toque la puerta -sonrío y ella lo hizo, Carlisle se sorprendió llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver una sonrisa de verdad en el rostro de su amada esposa._

_-Tonto- se acerco a él y lo beso -Creo que fue una broma -apenas termino la frase un llanto se escucho -Oíste eso_

_-¿Será un gato?_

_-No es el llanto de un bebe- ambos giraron a la puerta de ahí venía el sonido -Abre la puerta- hizo lo que su esposa le pidió _

_-No hay nadie -volteo a ver a Esme pero ella lo hizo a un lado, la vio agacharse -¿Qué ocurre? -se acerco y vio a un bebe, de un año según sus cálculos -Por dios _

_-Ya cielo, ya tranquilo -vio a Esme tomarlo en brazos -Trae eso -le dijo señalando la caja donde estaba el bebe_

_-Tenemos que llamar a la policía -Esme asintió pero no dejo al bebe, lo llevo hasta la chimenea y lo tapo con las mantas_

_-Crees que pueda darle queso, debe tener hambre -la vio acariciando la cara del bebe y maldijo al cielo ¿Por qué a personas con ganas de amar a un bebe no les daban la oportunidad y personas desalmadas les daban esa bendición? _

_-Yo creo que podemos darle un pedazo de pavo y jugo trata de que sean pedazos pequeños -se acerco al bebe y toco sus mejillas para ver si no tenia fiebre, el bebe le sonrió mostrando sus dientecitos -Es precioso _

_-Lo se apenas sintió el calor se calmo y me sonrió -a Esme le brillaban sus ojos_

_-Dale de comer y yo llamare a la comisaría- llamo y le dijeron que pronto se presentarían -Vienen en camino supongo que por ser el día que es no habrá muchos en servicio _

_-Pobre tenia frío pero no hambre, no crees que se ve muy sano -él asintió el bebe se veía sano, se volteo a la caja donde estaba y vio que había un pequeño cobertor y unos papeles -¿Qué hay ahí dentro?_

_-Es una carta y el acta de nacimiento, se llama Edward Anthony Masen, su madre es Elizabeth Masen y de padre desconocido _

_-Edward te queda perfecto precioso, ¿Qué dice la carta?_

_-"No hay palabras para describir lo que estoy haciendo, amo Ed sobre todas las cosas pero no puedo tenerlo en este mundo donde me toco vivir. Un mundo lleno de inmundicia humana contándome entre ellos, he vivido en la calle toda mi vida y no quiero que Ed sufra lo mismo, por eso aprovecho que estoy con mis cinco sentidos para dejarlo de otra manera no lo haría, la droga no te deja pensar. Cuiden y protejan a mi niño que tenga un hogar" -Carlisle se quedo sin palabras, pensó mal de la pobre madre y ella estaba haciendo eso por el bien del pequeño. Oyó como Esme sollozaba_

_-La vida es injusta- dijo abrazando al bebe que ya estaba dormido _

_La autoridad encargada de ese tipo de casos no tardo demasiado, le dieron todo lo que venía en la caja y tomaron la declaración de ambos. Un medico reviso al bebe y la trabajadora social decidió llevarlo al hospital solo para estar seguros que no tenía nada._

_-¿Dónde lo llevaran después? -pregunto Esme _

_-A una casa hogar y si tiene suerte alguien lo adoptara -contesto la mujer antes de tomar al bebe en brazos e irse._

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Esme lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar, él trato de reconfortarla pero sabía que era el momento de sacar todo sus sentimientos. __Al día siguiente cuando se levanto no vio a su esposa la llamo pero no estaba en el cuarto, bajo a recepción para preguntar si la habían visto, nada. Estaba desesperado, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y Esme no parecía o llamaba._

_El teléfono sonó y el corrió a contestar._

_-¿Hola? _

_-Amor lo siento -respiro tranquilo al oír la voz de su esposa_

_-¿Dónde estas y por que no llamaste antes?_

_-Estoy en la casa hogar Santa Lucia _

_-¿Qué haces ahí?_

_-Perdona por hacer esto sin consultarte_

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Pedí en adopción a Edward _

_Desde ese momento comenzó la espera, se mudaron a Chicago para poder estar cerca de Edward, el doctor Mclean lo ayudo a tener un lugar en el __75th Kingston St Medical Center. Vivian en la casa de Esme y visitaban a Edward todos los días._

_El pequeño tenia una año y seis meses cuando lo encontraron y el día que por fin llevo el apellido Cullen cumplió dos años el veinte de junio era su cumpleaños pero Esme y él_

_decidieron festejar un aniversario el primero de enero, el día que se cumplió su deseo._

Carlisle regreso de sus recuerdos cuando sintió que ponían una mano en su brazo, se trataba de Charlie que le sonreía.

-Seremos abuelos puedes creerlo -el sonrió

-Creo que será un niño hermoso

-Te equivocas amigo, será una niña- los dos rieron

-Puedo robarte a mi papá -Charlie asintió y se fue a abrazar a su hija.

_-_Felicidades hijo, estoy tan orgulloso -entonces Edward fue quien lo abrazo

-Gracias a ti papá, es el mejor momento de mi vida

-Hijo tendrás muchos mejores momentos -los dos rieron -Estoy un poco inconforme, ¿Por qué Charlie se entero antes que yo?

-Fue Bella sabes que tienen un lazo especial, yo quería tener otra razón mas para celebrar

-Tu eres una razón mas que suficiente para celebrar- lo volvió a brazar -Feliz año nuevo

-Gracias por permitirme ser tu hijo, Feliz año nuevo papá

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones para todas ustedes Feliz Año 2013

Any


End file.
